elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Guardian Stones
Standing Stones Based on the released achievements it seems that the official name is Standing Stones instead of Guardian Stones. Aleksandr the Great (talk) 05:07, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Here's the explanation, guys. The first three you find in the game are called "The Guardian Stones" named so because of the Guardian star signs from previous games. These are the Warrior, the Mage, and the Thief. A book in Skyrim called "An Explorer's Guide to Skyrim" names them as standing stones. Only the first three that hadvar/ralof shows you are the guardian stones just check the uesp wiki. In my game they are called Guardian Stones.--Milo v3 12:41, November 11, 2011 (UTC) They are shown as Guardian Stones when I interact with them as well. However, Bethesda used Standing Stones in the acheivement/trophy descriptions. The discrepancy is probably just a typo or programming error on Beth's part. Best solution here is probably just to make a redirect page for Standing Stones to come to this page until if/when Bethesda makes an in game correction and consensus on the true name is reached. JiNX Bloodfang (talk) 12:15, November 14, 2011 (UTC) *** I would recommend calling them "Standing Stones". According to the in-game book The Firmament, The only star signs referred to as "Guardians" are the Warrior, Mage, and Thief. http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/The_Firmament 22:13, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I agree they should be called "Standing Stones". All the relevant load screen tips refer to them as "Standing Stones" as well as the Achievements and in-game books mentioned above. The only in-game instance of the term Guardian Stones I have seen is the specific group (Thief/Mage/Warrior Stones) which are typically the first stones encountered and are labeled as the Guardian Stones on their map icon. I believe that is where the confusion originated. The fact that this unique group of stones has the name Guardian Stones also supports the idea that it is not the name of all the stones but only that group. 07:54, January 2, 2012 (UTC)Rich Swanson 07:54, January 2, 2012 (UTC) The dude/dudette above me is right. The Thief, Mage and Warrior Stones are called the Guardian Stones and all of the stones are called Standing Stones. This page needs to be retitled and perhaps a new page created just for the Guardian Stones. djAMPnz 20:08, February 16, 2012 (UTC) "The" ______ Stone So I noticed that there are several pages for most of the stones mentioned on this page. For example: Shadow Stone The Shadow Stone Shadow Stone (Skyrim) I'm not sure how to add re-directs but someone might want to do that. Or the other pages could be deleted or whatever. And for what it's worth... when I want to search for something like The Shadow Stone, I typically will omit the "The" (typing only "Shadow Stone"). My vote would be to get rid of the "The". SnakeyesX (talk) 06:06, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Red X's? It says all 13 stones are marked with a red X on the physical map. This may be so, but there are many in locations that do not match the X's *The red 'x' are just as a guideline really, and the game as a bug where it will count more stones then there are in the game. LeeVEGETA talk 11:54, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Belongs in top menu bar? I think this page should be added to the top menu bar. Took me awhile to find this page since I couldn't remember what they were called (was thinking star stones, although I know that didn't sound right). Adding it to Skyrim/World tab would make since to me. Saith89 (talk) 05:01, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I second this very much. Landfield (talk) 11:08, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Trivia That doubled trivia section is bugging me a bit... Wolfchimera (talk) 22:37, July 5, 2012 (UTC) The Lord Stone hyperlink redirects to the Standing Stone for Oblivion. Fix pl0x. Fuehrer Doj (talk) 18:45, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Intermediate "classes" Indermediate Classes There are three intermediate "classes" in Skyim. These include the Rouge, Paladin, and the Massin (made-up hybrid word between "Mage" and "Assassin"). The Rouge: The rouge is a hybrid class between the Warrior and Theif playstyles, preferring gurilla tactics, popping in and out of hiding to nonstealthely attack, than retreat back into hiding once they have taken a bit of damage, reposition, and repeat. This usually means that they take very long to clear areas, but don't tend to die much. The Paladin: Sometimes also called the Monk, the Paladin is a mix between the Mage and the Warrior, buffing nearby allies and followers, and focussing on keeping him/herself, and their nearby allies (such as on faction quests, namely the Iperial and Stormcloak quests, where large groups of faction allies are involved) alive. They tend to wear heavy armo, but use one-handed weapons, in conjucnction with restoration or conjuration (or occasionally destruction) spells. This sub-class is very good in large battles, with large groups of teammates (at least 4 or 5 allies). The Massin: This is arguably the most "manipulative" class, using allies as a istraction, as he/she sneaks behind enemy lines, using illusion and conjuration spells to distract, confuse, and pick off enemies using summoned or revived enemies (thanks to conjeration). While this process is somewhat difficult and long, it perhaps requires the most strategy out of all 3 secondary playstyles.